


Lycanroc a True Hero

by Animegirllover (Pokemongirl21589)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/pseuds/Animegirllover
Summary: Ash, Professor Kukui walks to the outdoor market place, when suddenly Ash's Lycanroc Dusk Form sees one of Viren's underlings peeking his head out of an alley way to spy on Ash.  Viren grabs Ash, and tells him that he belongs to him now. So, Lycanroc Dusk Form does a heroic thing, and bites Viren on his right arm, to free Ash his trainer from Viren.





	Lycanroc a True Hero

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures: Lycanroc a True hero

-The Next Day-

-At the marketplace 8:30 a.m.-  
Ash and Professor Kukui are having quality time together as father and son, while picking up some groceries. And as for Delia and Professor Burnet they’re over at Aether Paradise so that Professor Burnet, can give Delia a tour there.

Professor Kukui and Ash stops by Anela's fruit stand to pick up some yummy, delicious, sweet fruit to make Alolan smoothies with.

“Alola, Anela.”  
Said, Professor Kukui and Ash.

“Alola, you two. So, dear how does it feel, to have Professor Kukui as your father?” Asked, Anela.

“It feels awesome! I’m glad that I have a father, to look up to now."  
Ash replied, with a smile.

“I’m glad, to hear it dear. And what about you, Professor Kukui?”  
Anela asked,

“It feels wonderful, being with Ash. And I’m glad that Professor Burnet, Delia, and I are apart of his family.” Professor Kukui said, with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form sees one of Viren’s underlings. The one with the green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. He’s peeking his head out from an alley, then smirks on over at Ash with Professor Kukui.

Grrr!  
Growled, Lycanroc Dusk Form. As it looked at the underling.

“Huh, Lycanroc what’s wrong?”  
Ash asked, as he petted his Lycanroc Dusk Form with his right hand, then looked towards the alley.

Lycanroc starts running off towards the alley now.

“Lycanroc wait!”  
Ash called out, as he ran after his Lycanroc Dusk Form.

“Have a nice day, Anela.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he finished picking out some fruit, then placed them into his white shopping bag.

“You too, dear.”  
Replied, Anela.

“Ready to go A- Ash, where did you go?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he was looking around for Ash. Then started to walk around, to look for him.

…

-Inside of the alley…

Ash and Lycanroc Dusk form walk into the alley now, then starts looking around. 

“Nobody’s here, let’s go back Lycan-”  
Ash said, as he turned back around. But got interrupted when an underling, stopped him and Lycanroc Dusk form.

“Heh, heh, heh. Going somewhere, kid?”  
Chuckled, the underling with the green t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. As he was holding a black, stun gun in his right hand, turned it on, then walked towards Ash with it.

Ash and Lycanroc Dusk Form backs up away from him, then runs back the other way. But gets stopped by another underling with the berry, colored t-shirt and yellow sunglasses.

“Where do you think, you’re going little boy?”  
Asked, the second underling with the berry, colored t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. As he was holding a black stun gun in his right hand as well, turned it on, then walked towards Ash with it.

Ash starts to breathe heavily now, then starts to run another way with Lycanroc Dusk form, but then gets stopped by another underling.

“Not so fast!”  
Exclaimed, the underling with the blue t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. As he was holding a black stun gun in his right hand too, turned it on, then walked towards Ash with it.

“Lycanroc use Quick Attack!”  
Ash commanded, as he pointed to the underling with the blue t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. As he was still holding the black, stun gun in his right hand.

Lycanroc uses Quick Attack at the underling, knocks the stun gun out of their hand, then runs off with Ash.

Ash takes off running with Lycanroc Dusk Form, then bumps into someone familiar.

“Gotcha!”  
Viren shouted, as he grabbed Ash by his right arm, in a tight grasp.

“Uh, Viren!”  
Ash gasped, then struggled in Viren's tight grip to get away from him.

“Heh, heh, heh. Running off so soon, now are we Ash?”  
Laughed, Viren.

“Let me go, let me go, let go of me Viren!”  
Ash shouted, as he was still struggling in Viren’s grasp.

“What’s wrong Ash? You don’t want big, bad Viren to be your adoptive father?” Viren asked, then smirked at Ash.

The three underlings cornered Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form now, then Lycanroc looks at each one.

“No, no I don’t! Now, let me go!”  
Ash shouted, as he was still struggling to break free.

“Don’t think so, because you know why? Because you’re mine now!”  
Viren exclaimed, then chuckled sinisterly.

“That’s what you think! Lycanroc use Quick Attack!”  
Ash ordered, to Lycanroc.

Lycanroc Dusk Form uses Quick Attack on all three underlings, knocked their black stun guns from out of their hands, then knocked them down one by one.

“You’re coming with me, and that’s final Ash!”  
Viren exclaimed, as he put a tighter grip onto Ash’s right arm.

Lycanroc growls at Viren, runs over to where Ash is, jumps up, then bites down on Viren’s right arm.

“Ow! Get off of me you, dumb mutt!”  
Viren shouted, as he tried to shake Lycanroc off of him.

Lycanroc lets go of Viren’s right arm now, Ash gets his right arm out of Viren’s tight grip, then runs away from him. And Lycanroc Dusk Form follows Ash from behind.

“Get him!”  
Viren ordered, as he started to put pressure on his right arm, with his left hand.

The three underlings get back on up, runs after Ash and Lycanroc, then corners them both with their black stun guns in their hands now.

“Lycanroc, use Quick Attack!”  
Ash commanded.

“Oh, no you don’t!”  
Exclaimed, the underling with the blue t-shirt and yellow sunglasses. As he came up from behind Ash, then pressed the stun gun into the back of Ash’s neck.

“Aaaahhh! Dad! Help me!”  
Ash cried out, in pain.

“Incineroar, I need you!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he threw out a Poke’ball into the air.

Roar!  
Roared Incineraor.

“Incineroar, go get Ash and Lycanroc! And get them, out of there now!”  
Professor Kukui commanded, as he ran into the alley with Incineraor.

Incineroar picks up Ash and Lycanroc, then runs out of the alley with them. As for Professor Kukui he fights off the three underlings. The three underlings get back on up, from being beaten by Kukui, then runs off back to Viren’s solid, gold car.

…

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 10:00 a.m.-

-Inside…

“Ash, what were you thinking, running off like that?!”  
Professor Kukui snapped,

“I’m sorry Dad! Lycanroc saw someone in the alley, and it ran off. So, I had to go after it. I’m sorry!” Ash cried,

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, shakes his head, then had a worried expression on his face.

“No, it’s my fault. I should have paid, more attention. And I’m sorry Ash.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he hugged Ash close to him.

“No, you were right from the start. I shouldn’t have run off, like I did and I’m sorry.” Ash apologized, as he hugged Professor Kukui back.

“It’s all right Ash, It’s all-”  
Professor Kukui said, as he stroked the back of Ash’s neck, but paused himself, as he took his right hand, away from the back of Ash’s neck, broke away from him, then examined the blood on his right hand.

“What’s wrong?”  
Ash asked,

Professor Kukui sits behind Ash, lifts up his black, jet raven hair from behind his head, then sees blood on Ash’s neck.

“Uh! Ash…”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he had a terrified look on his face.

…

Professor Kukui cleans the wound from Ash’s neck, then puts a white, clean bandage on it.

“How’s that feel?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

Tears start to develop into Ash’s eyes now, and he starts to cry.

“B… b… better!”  
Ash sobbed, then covered his face with his hands.

“Oh Ash, come here.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a worried voice. Pulled Ash close to him, then gave him a hug.

“I’m so sorry Dad!”  
Ash cried, into Professor Kukui’s right shoulder, of his white, opened lab coat.

“Shh, shh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s all right, it’s all right. You’re safe now, you’re safe now Ash, its okay. Now, why don’t you tell me. What happened.”

Professor Kukui said, as he broke away from Ash. Then dried his tears off with his right hand.

…

-At the Pok’emon Center…

Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and Delia Ketchum shows up at the Pok’emon Center.

Viren and his three underlings are there as well too. Viren has a white bandage wrapped around his right arm now, where Lycanroc Dusk form bit him.

Nurse Joy turns on a flashlight, opens up Lycanroc’s mouth, then examines its mouth from the inside, including its teeth as well too.

“There’s blood all right,”  
Nurse Joy said, as she closed Lycanroc’s mouth, then turned off the flashlight.

“Of course, there’s blood all right! That dump mutt bit me!”  
Viren shouted, as he pointed his left finger at Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form. With his yellow, black and red fan.

“Lycanroc bit you because you, were trying to take me away!”  
Ash exclaimed,

“What? You were trying, to take Ash away?!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he was in shock!

“Of course, I was! You didn’t think, I was going to let that trainer stay. With the likes of you, as his adoptive father now, could I?” Viren asked, with a smirk.

“Ash, has every right! To stay with Kukui, and there’s nothing. That you can do about it!” Professor Burnet shouted,

“That’s right!”  
Replied Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Delia.

Viren growls in anger. And so, does his three underlings as well, then looks at Nurse Joy.

“I want that dumb, stupid mutt of his put down. For biting me!”  
Viren exclaimed, to Nurse Joy.

“No!”  
Cried Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie as they all hugged Lycanroc Dusk form.

“It was in self-defense!”  
Ash cried, as he was still hugging Lycanroc Dusk form.

“If Ash says it was in self-defense, then it was in self-defense. And I can’t do anything, about that.” Nurse Joy explained, to Viren.

Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie stops hugging Lycanroc Dusk form, then breaks away from it.

 

“Lycanroc is nothing, but a sweetie!”  
Lillie cried out,

“Heh, sweetie? That mutt, that you just called sweetie. Just bit me!”  
Viren exclaimed,

“That mutt is nothing, but a menace!”  
Shouted, the underling with the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“That mutt needs to be put down, for its own good!”  
Replied, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“Yeah!”  
Shouted, the underling with the berry, colored t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

Lycanroc howls in sadness, then put its head down in shame.

 

“It’s okay Lycanroc,”  
Ash said, as he hugged his Lycanroc Dusk form again.

Lycanroc nuzzled Ash’s face, then licked his face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?! I’m the real victim here, I was attacked by that mutt!” Viren exclaimed,

“You’re wrong Viren! I was the real victim here, not you!”  
Ash shouted, as he stood back on up.

“Heh, is that so? Oh, wait. You were!”  
Viren said, as he grabbed Ash by his right arm, then pulled Ash towards him.

“Uh!”  
Ash gasped, as Viren pulled Ash towards him.

“Ash!”  
Gasped Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Professor Burnet, and Delia.

 

 

Professor Kukui acted fast, then grabbed Ash’s other arm.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Viren’s three underlings.

“Let him go Viren!”  
Professor Kukui snapped,

“Heh, why should I?”  
Viren asked,

“Because I said so, that’s why!”  
Professor Kukui snapped, 

 

 

“Heh, whatever!”  
Viren sneered, as he let go of Ash.

“You all right Ash?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he hugged Ash close to him.

“I’m all right, Dad.”  
Ash said, as he held onto Kukui’s white, opened lab coat.

“Heh, if I were you Professor Kukui. I’d hold onto Ash, real tight if I were you. Cause let’s be honest here, you wouldn’t want him. To slip through your fingers, now would you?” Viren asked, as he walked on over to Ash. To stroke his black, jet raven hair with his left hand.

Ash hides his face from Viren, like a scared little Rockruff.

“Leave Ash alone! Can’t you see, you’re scaring him!”  
Mallow exclaimed,

 

 

“I think I know, what I’m doing. Just make sure, you hold onto Ash real… tight. Because if not!” Viren started, as he plucked a black, strand of hair from Ash’s head, then held it in his fingers of his left hand. “He can slip right… through your fingers!” Viren exclaimed, then blew the black, strand of hair away.

Ash closed his eyes tight, then started to shake in fear.

“Never! I’d never, let that happen!”  
Professor Kukui snapped, as he held onto Ash real tight. 

“Then I’d suggest you hold onto him tight, and never let him go. Or else… or else I’ll have to take him, off of your hands.” Viren smirked,

Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Professor Burnet, and Delia Ketchum stands in front of Ash to protect him.

“I think it’s best, if you left Viren!”  
Professor Kukui said, in his serious voice. As he held onto Ash tight.

“You getting testy, with our boss?!”  
Asked, the underling with the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses on.

“You better watch, what you say around, our boss Viren. Or else… or else we can teach you another lesson in pain!” Snapped, the underling with the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses on.

“It’s all right boys, it’s all right. But just remember, what I said Professor Kukui. If you’re not too careful. He’ll slip right… through your fingers! Heh, heh, heh.” Viren laughed, as he and his underlings left the Pok’emon Center.

 

“It’s all right Ash, it’s all right, he’s gone now. It’s all right.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a calming tone. As he stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand, then kissed Ash’s head.

…

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 6:30 p.m.-

-After dinner-

Professor Kukui is dressed and ready for bed, and so is Delia Ketchum as well too. Meanwhile, Professor Kukui looks around for Ash. But doesn’t see him anywhere.

“Delia, where’s… where’s Ash at?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“He’s outside he said he needed, some fresh air before bed.”  
Delia explained,

“Thank you, Delia. I’ll go get him.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he took a blue blanket with him. On his way outside.

 

-Outside…

 

Professor Kukui walks down to the ocean. Where Ash is, sits down next to him, then places the blue blanket over Ash’s shoulders.

“Hey,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“Hey,”  
Ash said.

“You feel better?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui.

“A little…”  
Whispered, Ash.

“I’m sorry about what happened today, I should have paid more attention. I should have kept track, of you and I didn’t.” Professor Kukui apologized, once again.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”  
Ash said,

 

“I’m not going to let Viren, hurt you or take you away. Like he almost did. I’m not going to let that happen, and I won’t I promise.” Professor Kukui said, as he turned towards Ash.

“Thanks, Dad.”  
Ash smiled, as he turned towards Professor Kukui, then gave him a hug.

“You’re welcome, Ash.”  
Professor Kukui smiled, as he hugged Ash back.

-From on top of the hill-

Viren’s solid, gold car is there. Viren and the Revengers are there as well in the car and they watch Professor Kukui and Ash.

Professor Kukui gasps in shock! When he looked up and saw Viren’s solid, gold car.

“Dad, what’s wrong?”  
Ash asked, as he broke away from Professor Kukui.

 

Professor Kukui looks back at Ash, then looks back at Viren’s solid, gold car.

“Get back to the house, right now! And just stay inside.”  
Professor Kukui instructed, in his serious tone.

“Why, what’s wrong?”  
Ash asked,

“Ash please, just do what I tell you, to do okay?”  
Professor Kukui said,

“Okay,”  
Ash said, as he ran back to the house, then closed the door behind him shut.

 

Viren and the Revengers comes down the hill, then walks on over to Professor Kukui.

“It seems to me that you didn’t, take my advice seriously. Now, did you Professor Kukui?” Laughed, Viren.

“What do you, want Viren?!”  
Kukui asked, in his serious tone.

“I think you know, exactly what our boss wants.”  
Mister Elec smirked,

“Where’s Ash at, Professor Kukui?”  
Viren asked, then smirked at Kukui.

“He’s not here Viren, so you can take your friends here, and go on home. Right now!” Professor Kukui warned,

 

“Heh, heh, heh if I didn’t know any better, it almost sounded like you were threatening me there. For a minute now, weren’t you Professor Kukui? And believe me, I don’t appreciate it. When people like you, start making threats to me. So, if I were you Kukui, I’d watch what I say. If I were you!” Viren explained,

“For your information baldi, that was more of a warning to you. Than a threat!”  
Kukui replied, in his serious tone.

“Did you just, call our boss bald?!”  
Exclaimed, Mister Elec.

“How dare you say, that about our boss Viren!”  
Shouted, one of the Revengers who wore a blue bandanna, with a black spiral on it, over his head.

 

“You’re going to wish yourself, that you hadn’t said that to me. Professor Kukui!”  
Viren threatened,

“Stay away from Ash, our else!”  
Professor Kukui warned, as he turned his back, then started to walk back towards his house.

“Heh, heh, heh or else what professor?”  
Viren asked, with a smirk.

Professor Kukui stops walking, clenches up his hands into fists, then turns back towards Viren and the Revengers.

 

“Or else, or else I’ll call Officer Jenny!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, then crossed his arms over his chest.

“Heh, heh, heh and have her arrest me, for what just exactly?”  
Viren asked,

“For trying to lay a hand on Ash, and for your underlings, using stun guns to hurt him!” Professor Kukui explained, in his serious tone.

 

“I didn’t even hurt him Kukui, I was just going to take him with me, for a little ride in my car and nothing more. And as for my underlings yes, you’re right. They did in fact hurt Ash, but that’s only because, he wouldn’t come with me.” Viren explained,

“A likely story!”  
Kukui replied, in his serious tone.

“Heh, heh, heh you talk some very, very, very big words their professor.”  
Viren chuckled,

“I’m warning you Viren, stay away from Ash. Or else you’ll regret it!”  
Professor Kukui warned, then turned back around to leave.  
“Heh, heh, heh you can’t keep protecting Ash, away from me. Professor Kukui!”  
Viren called out, then chuckled.

Professor Kukui stops walking, lowers his head down, clenches up his hands into fists again, then looks back up.

“Just watch me!”  
Kukui exclaimed, then walked back to his house.

Viren, Mister Elec, and the Revengers watches Professor Kukui leave now.

Viren closes up his yellow, black, and red hand fan with his left hand, growls in anger at Professor Kukui, then chuckles sinisterly.

“I think it’s about time, that we go to plan B.”  
Viren explained, with a sinister smirk.

…

-Inside of Professor Kukui’s house 10:00 p.m.-

Everyone is asleep now. Delia, is sleeping on the couch. Burnet is sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag, Ash is asleep up in his loft, with his Lycanroc Dusk Form asleep by the ladder, and Professor Kukui asleep in the basement on the couch.

Meanwhile, the door opens up quietly. And Viren’s three underlings Brad, Rick, and Jacob walks inside of Professor Kukui’s house now, tip toes past Delia, Burnet, then walks on over to the ladder.

Lycanroc wakes on up now, then growls at the three underlings.

“Lycanroc, be quiet and go to sleep!”  
Ash shouted, then put his white pillow over his head.

“What do, we do?”  
Brad asked, in a whispered tone.

“I have an idea,”  
Rick replied, as he took out a white bone, from out of his right-side pocket of his shorts, then waved it, in front of Lycanroc’s face.

Lycanroc’s eyes has hearts in them now, and its tongue starts to drool.

“You like that boy, you like that?”  
Rick asked,

Brad walks on over to the door, then opens it up.

“Well, go and get it!”  
Rick exclaimed, as he threw the white bone out the door.

Brad closes the door quick, then walks back on over to the ladder, that leads up to Ash’s loft.

“Whew, that was close.”  
Brad said,

“No, kidding.”  
Jacob replied,

“All right, give me the stuff.”  
Rick said, as he held out his right hand.

“Right!”  
Replied Brad, as he took out a bottle of chloroform, and a rag from out of his right-side pocket of his shorts, puts some chloroform onto the rag, then hands it off to Rick.

“Thanks, I’m going up. So, you two keep watch. In case those girls, wake up.”  
Rick explained, then climbed up the ladder.

“Right!”  
Replied Brad, Jacob as they stood guard by the ladder.

 

…

Rick walks on over to Ash’s bed, then takes the pillow from off of Ash’s face. Meanwhile, Ash starts to wake up now.

“Lycanroc, are you- You!”  
Ash shouted, as he woke up.

“Sweet dreams kid!”  
Exclaimed, Rick with a smirk.

“You wouldn’t- mmm!”  
Ash said, but got interrupted. When Rick placed the rag down over Ash’s mouth and nose to gag him.

“Sleep tight, kid!”  
Rick exclaimed, then chuckled.

Ash’s eyes start to close now, then he passes on out.

Rick picks on up Ash, places him over on his right shoulder, then climbs down the ladder.

“We got the kid, now let’s go!”  
Rick said,

“Right!”  
Replied Brad, Jacob.

…

-Outside-

Rick, Brad, and Jacob the three underlings, walks on over to Viren’s solid, gold car with Ash, then opens up the backseat for him. Meanwhile, Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form comes back to Kukui’s house, with the white bone in its mouth, hears a car engine, looks towards the solid, gold car, drops the bone in shock, growls, then runs towards the solid, gold car now.

Jacob, Brad puts Ash into the backseat now. Meanwhile, Rick looks up and sees Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form running over to them now.

“Get in now!”  
Rick exclaimed,

Jacob, Brad looks towards Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form, that’s angry and is running towards them.

Jacob, Brad gets into the backseat now, closes the door, Rick gets into the driver’s seat, closes the door quickly, then drives off now.

Ash’s Lycanroc Dusk Form chases after the solid, gold car now.

…

-The Next Day-

Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Rowlet, and Torracat wakes on up now, looks towards Ash’s bed, then notices that Ash is gone.

“Oh, no! This is terrible!”  
Rotom Dex gasped,

“Rotom, what’s wrong?”  
Professor Burnet asked, as she was dressed this morning.

“What happened?”  
Delia asked, as well. As she was dressed this morning too.

“Ash, is gone!”  
Rotom exclaimed,

“What?!”  
Gasped Burnet, Delia.

“Alola!”  
Professor Kukui said, as he came out. As he was dressed this morning, as well too.

“Professor Kukui, something bad happened!”  
Rotom Dex shouted,

“Why, what’s wrong?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“Ash, is gone Kukui!”  
Burnet panicked,

 

“What?!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, 

 

-Outside…

Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Delia, Rotom Dex, Pikachu, Rowlet, and Torracat comes outside.

“Tire tracks,”  
Professor Kukui said, as he saw tire tracks in the sand.

“So, that must mean…”  
Delia started,

“Viren, was here last night!”  
Professor Kukui replied, as he didn’t sound too happy.

 

…

“Viren, took Ash last night?!”  
DJ Leo gasped

“I’m afraid so,”  
Kukui replied.

“That’s awful Kukui,”  
Molayne said, in a sad tone.

“Do you have any idea, where he’s taking Ash?”  
DJ Leo asked,

“He’s taking Ash, to his Rainbow Happy Resort Company. Where he held him hostage, the last time.” Kukui replied,

“Then we should go there, and rescue Ash!”  
DJ Leo suggested,

 

“Agreed!”  
Kukui replied,

“We’ll come too,”  
Professor Burnet suggested.

“No, you two girls just stay here. And we’ll get Ash back.”  
DJ Leo explained,

“It’ll be much safer, if you girls just stayed here.”  
Molayne said,

“Okay,”  
Delia sighed.

“Let’s go,”  
Kukui said.

“Right!”  
Replied Molayne, DJ Leo.

 

…

-On Ula’Ula Island inside of Viren’s Rainbow Happy Resort Company-

Professor Kukui, DJ Leo, and Molayne have snuck inside of Viren’s Rainbow Happy Resort Company. And they’re disguised as janitors with mustaches. 

“Let’s look for Ash,”  
Kukui suggested.

“Right!”  
Replied Molayne, DJ Leo.

Molayne, DJ Leo, and Professor Kukui walks past the front desk now. When suddenly the three underlings look up, from the desk.

“Hey, you three!”  
Exclaimed, the underling in the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.  
“Get over here!”  
Called out the underling, with the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“We want to talk, to you three.”  
Said, the underling with the blue t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“We can explain ourselves, you see… Viren your boss, hired us janitors to clean up the Rainbow Happy Resort Company.” Professor Kukui explained, in a disguised janitor voice.

“So, he thought, it would be nice. If we could drop by, and help clean up.”  
Molayne replied, in his disguised janitor voice.

“Brad, Jacob you two watch them, and I’ll go get the boss.”  
Rick replied, in the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses then walked off.

“Right!”  
Replied Brad, Jacob. Then looked at Professor Kukui, DJ Leo, and Molayne.

…

Rick comes back with Viren their boss.

“These three janitors say, that you hired them. To clean up Rainbow Happy Resort Company.” Rick explained, to his boss Viren.

“I hired no janitors, to clean Rainbow Happy Resort Company.”  
Viren laughed,

“Oh, but you did though!”  
Professor Kukui replied, in his disguised janitor voice.

“I certainly did not, hire any janitors whatsoever. To clean Rainbow Happy Resort Company! Now, if you will excuse me. I must be on my way, back to my office. Because I am a very busy man.” Viren explained, as he turned back around, then walked away.

“We’ll work for free, for you!”  
Molayne exclaimed,

Viren stops walking, smirks, turns back around, then walks on over to Professor Kukui, Molayne, and DJ Leo who were in janitor disguises.

“Did you say, for free?”  
Viren asked,

“Yes, sir we sure did!”  
DJ Leo replied, in his disguised janitor voice.

“I see… very well then, I’ll tell you what. If you three, do a good job. I’ll reward the three of you. Now, how does that sound?” Viren asked,

“That sounds good, to us Viren sir.”  
Molyane said,

…

Viren and his three underlings have left now. So, now its only Professor Kukui, Molayne, and DJ Leo in the lobby now.

“They’re gone now,”  
DJ Leo said.

“But they might come back, to check up on us. So, Leo, Molayne you two stay out here and work, in case Viren, the underlings, or the Revengers shows up. And I’m going, to go look for Ash.

Professor Kukui explained,

“Right!”  
Replied DJ Leo, Molayne.

 

…

 

 

-Inside of Ash’s room…

Professor Kukui unlocks the door to Ash’s room, because he found a key outside of Ash’s door, opens up the door, then walks inside to look for Ash.

Lycanroc wakes up, and is surprised to see Professor Kukui.

“Shhh, Lycanroc where’s Ash?”  
Professor Kukui whispered,

 

Lycanroc points with its right paw, to Ash in a corner where he’s still tied up and gaged.

“Thanks, Lycanroc.”  
Professor Kukui said, then came around Ash to untie the ropes off of him.

Ash wakes on up now, and feels the ropes coming undone now from his wrists. The ropes came off of his wrists, and Professor Kukui comes back in front where Ash is.

Professor Kukui takes the duct tape off of Ash’s mouth carefully.

“Ash, its me.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he took off the fake mustache.

Ash’s eyes start to fill up with tears, then he hugs Professor Kukui real tight.

“I thought I’d never, see you again dad!”  
Ash cried,

“It’s all right Ash, I’m here now.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he hugged Ash back.

“I’m so glad you came,”  
Ash replied, as he broke away from Professor Kukui.

“I’m not the only one that came, Molayne and Leo are here as well.”  
Professor Kukui explained,

“That’s good,”  
Ash said.

“Did Viren hurt you?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in a worried tone. As he stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

“No, he didn’t I’m fine.”  
Ash replied,

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re all right. I was so worried, about you.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he hugged Ash close to him.

“I was worried, about you too.”  
Ash replied, as he hugged Professor Kukui back.

Professor Kukui breaks away from Ash, then looks back at him.

“Let’s get you, and Lycanroc out of here.”  
Professor Kukui suggested,

“Right!”  
Ash replied,

…

-On Melemele Island…

Professor Burnet, Delia are happy to see Ash back home safe and sound.

“We were so worried, about you Ash!”  
Delia cried, as she hugged Ash.

“Are you, all right?”  
Professor Burnet asked, in a worried tone.

“I’m fine,”  
Ash replied, with a smile.

“You boys did wonderful, rescuing Ash.”  
Professor Burnet said, as she gave Kukui, Molayne, and Leo each a kiss on the cheek. And all three of them blushed.

“We’re just glad, that we could help out.”  
Leo smiled,

…

 

-Back on Ula’ula Island at Viren’s Rainbow Happy Resort Compnay-

-Ash’s room…

“Oh Ash, are you ready to come out, and behave yourself. Like a good boy, for daddy Viren?” Viren asked, as he opened up the door to Ash’s room, then gasped when he saw that Ash was gone.

Meanwhile, Viren’s three underlings comes inside of Ash’s room. Where Viren was to tell him the bad news.

“Viren sir!”  
Brad exclaimed, who wore the berry t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“What is it?”  
Viren asked,

“Professor Kukui, and his two friends Molayne and DJ Leo. Were here, and they took Ash.” Rick explained, who wore the green t-shirt, and yellow sunglasses.

“We found this fake mustache, to prove it.”  
Jacob said, as he handed the fake mustache to Viren. Then Viren took it.

“Heh, heh, heh, so those boys think, that they can just waltz into Rainbow Happy Resort Company, and take what’s mine. Well, think again!’’ Viren smirked, then chuckled sinisterly.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
